Maxim Lapierre
| birth_place = Saint-Léonard, QC, CAN | draft = 61st overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2006 }} Maxim LaPierre (born on March 29, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward currently playing for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). Drafted out of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL), Maxim was selected 61st overall in 2003 by the Montreal Canadiens. He spent parts of his first three professional seasons with the Canadiens' minor league affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs of the American Hockey League (AHL) before playing his first full NHL season in 2008–09. He spent five-and-a-half seasons in the Canadiens organization before being traded to the Anaheim Ducks in December of 2010. Two months later, Maxim was traded again to the Canucks and helped the team to the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals, where they lost to the Boston Bruins. On July 5, 2013, he signed with the St. Louis Blues as a free agent. Playing Career QMJHL Career During the 2001–02 season, Maxim made his Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) debut with the Montreal Rocket, appearing in nine games, during which time he scored two goals. Playing in his first full QMJHL season in 2002–03, Maxim had 22 goals and 43 points over 72 games. He added four points in seven playoff games. Following his rookie year in the juniors, Maxim was selected in the second round, 61st overall, of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft by the Montreal Canadiens. Following his draft, Maxim was returned to junior early in the Canadiens' 2003 training camp. His QMJHL club had relocated to Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island, to become the PEI Rocket in 2003–04. Maxim recorded a junior career-high 61 points over 67 games in his third season with the Rocket. Remaining in junior ranks for a fourth season in 2004–05, he recorded 52 points over 69 games. Montreal Canadiens In the off-season, Maxim was signed by the Canadiens to a three-year, entry-level contract on July 28, 2005. Lapierre played his first professional season in the American Hockey League (AHL) with the Canadiens' minor league affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. He was called up to the NHL in November 2005 for a five-day stint, playing his first NHL game on November 15 against the Florida Panthers. He registered three minutes of ice time in 4–3 Canadiens win, his lone NHL game during the 2005–06 season. In the AHL, Maxim recorded 13 goals and 36 points over 73 games with the Bulldogs. During the 2006–07 season, he received four separate call-ups from Hamilton. Playing in the first game of a call-up in December, he registered his first career NHL point in a 4–3 win against the Boston Bruins, earning the first assist on the game-winning goal by Guillaume Latendresse on December 12, 2006. The following game, Maxim scored his first NHL goal in a 4–2 win against the Tampa Bay Lightning, tipping a Mike Komisarek shot past goaltender Marc Denis. In late-January of 2007, he received his last call-up of the campaign, remaining with the club until the end of the NHL regular season. Over 46 NHL games, Maxim recorded 6 goals and 6 assists, while also tallying 24 points over 37 games in the AHL. With Montreal not qualifying for the Stanley Cup playoffs, he was sent back to the Bulldogs for their 2007 playoff season. Hamilton advanced to the Calder Cup Finals, where they defeated the Hershey Bears in five games. Maxim scored a goal and an assist in Hamilton's 2–1 win in the championship-deciding game. He totaled 12 points (6 goals and 6 assists) in 22 playoff games. After competing for a Canadiens roster spot in the 2007 NHL pre-season, Maxim was returned to the Bulldogs to start the 2007–08 season. On December 5, 2007, he was recalled to the Canadiens, earning a role as the club's third or fourth line centre. Maxim's time with the Canadiens increased as he spent 53 games in the NHL with 7 goals and 18 points, while registering 14 points over 19 games in the AHL. By the 2008–09 campaign, Maxim had established himself as a full-time NHLer and earned a roster spot with the Canadiens out of training camp for the first time in his career. Just over a month into the season, Maxim was elbowed in the head by opposing forward Jarkko Ruutu during a game against the Ottawa Senators on November 11, 2008. Maxim was not injured on the play while Ruutu received a two-game suspension for the infraction. The following month, Maxim recorded a Gordie Howe hat trick (a goal, an assist and a fight) in a 6–2 win against the New York Rangers on December 4, 2008. Later that month, on December 29, 2008, Maxim recorded his first career NHL hat trick during a 5–2 win against the Florida Panthers. He had a career year in 2008–09, finishing with 15 goals and 13 assists for 28 points over 79 games. After going scoreless in four playoff games, as the Canadiens were eliminated in the first round by the Boston Bruins, it was revealed that Maxim had played the majority of the season in pain with an ankle injury. He underwent surgery in the off-season, recovering in time for the 2009 training camp. Maxim's offensive production decreased to 14 points in 2009–10, his lowest total in the NHL since his rookie season. On March 5, 2010, he was suspended four games for a hit against opposing forward Scott Nichol during a game against the San Jose Sharks the previous day. Nichol left the game injured after Maxim pushed him from behind, causing him to crash into the end boards. In addition to the suspension, Maxim lost approximately $14,000 in pay, which went to the NHL Players Association's emergency fund. In the 2010 playoffs, he helped the Canadiens advance to the semifinals, scoring goals in Game 6 of the first round against the Washington Capitals and the second round against the Pittsburgh Penguins, both elimination games. The Canadiens were eliminated in the third round by the Philadelphia Flyers; Maxim finished the playoff season with three goals and one assist in 19 games. Anaheim Ducks and Vancouver Canucks (2010-13) After five-and-a-half seasons playing within the Canadiens organization, Maxim was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for defenceman Brett Festerling and a fifth-round draft pick in 2012 on December 31, 2010. On January 5, 2011, Maxim made his debut with the Anaheim Ducks in a 4–1 loss to the Nashville Predators. The following game, he recorded his first point as a Duck, assisting on a goal by Matt Beleskey in a 6–0 win against the Columbus Blue Jackets. Maxim played 21 games with the Ducks, recording three assists in that span before being dealt again prior to the NHL trade deadline on February 28, 2011. He was sent to the Vancouver Canucks, along with forward MacGregor Sharp in exchange for minor-league forward Joel Perrault and a third-round draft pick in 2012. Canucks head coach Alain Vigneault had reportedly recommended him to general manager Mike Gillis, having coached Maxim in junior. Upon his arrival in Vancouver, his reputation as an agitator was addressed by Vigneault and he was asked to reduce activity in between whistles, such as trash talking and unnecessary hits. On March 16, 2011, Maxim scored his first goal as a Canuck in a 4-2 win against the Colorado Avalanche. While the Canucks originally acquired Maxim with the intention of playing him on the fourth line, he soon moved up to the third with the injury of Manny Malhotra late in the season. Between Montreal, Anaheim and Vancouver, he finished the season with 6 goals and 6 assists over 78 games. Centering the third line with wingers Raffi Torres and Jannik Hansen during the 2011 playoffs, Maxim added 3 goals and 5 points over 25 games. He helped Vancouver reach the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time in 17 years. During the Finals, Maxim scored the only goal of Game 5 against the Boston Bruins, helping Vancouver to a 1–0 win. With a 3–2 lead in the series, the Canucks went on to lose the next two contests, losing the Stanley Cup in seven games. Set to become an restricted free agent in the off-season, On June 27, 2011, Maxim was re-signed by Vancouver to a two-year, $2 million contract. St Louis Blues (2013-present) Maxim agreed to a two year deal worth $2.2 million with the St. Louis Blues. On October 15, 2013 against the San Jose Sharks, he checked Dan Boyle into the boards, hospitalizing him and causing a fight between the two teams while Maxim was ejected from the game. Maxim was subsequently suspended, and a disciplinary hearing was held. He was suspended for 5 games by NHL disciplinarian Brendan Shanahan on October 18, 2013. The 5-game suspension Maxim received has been described as lenient by many, especially those within the Sharks organization. The team was reportedly hoping for him to be suspended at least 10 games for the severity of the hit. Career Statistics Playing Style Maxim is known primarily as a checking forward, centring either the third or fourth line. He has a reputation as an agitator, distracting and provoking opposing players to take penalties. He plays with an aggressive edge and led all Canadiens forward in hits in his last full season with the club. Defensively responsible, Maxim earns time on the penalty kill. In 2008–09, he ranked third on the Canadiens in average short handed time on ice per game. Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Rocket alumni Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian hockey players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs player Category:P.E.I. Rocket alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:1985 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players